I Don't Care If We Suddenly Find Ourselves In Siberia
by who0wnsmyh34rt
Summary: They've done it. Klaus and Stefan have found the Cure, and they're going to take it, together, and be mortal. How well will it turn out? AU/slash/klaus being very out of character but it's cute so I don't care. Hope you enjoy.


**A/N: I love the idea of Klaus and Stefan taking the cure together, so I wrote this little diddy based around that. It was a drabble prompt on my Klaus RP blog on tumblr. The theme for this is "Siberia" by Lights.**

**Without further adieu, I give you klefan taking the cure and being human together.**

It would taste a lie for Klaus to say he hadn't dreamed of this day.

He and Stefan digging up Silas, getting the cure from him, and killing him. Although, Klaus hadn't expected the cure to be Silas' blood. Still, he had brought glass vials with him in case the cure was in some kind of liquid form. They filled two of them and were silent the entire car ride back to the mansion.

Sitting across from Stefan, who had a drink in hand, Klaus is the one to break the silence, though he's staring at the two vials on the table in front of him as he speaks. "Would you like to take it first, or should I?" Honestly, Klaus had known Stefan's answer. Even being together the last few months, Stefan still had a hard time trusting Klaus, but that was the hybrid's own fault. So he put up with it.

"And risk it being just a poison? No thanks, Nik," Stefan retorted, sipping his drink afterward. "You drink it, and tell me how you feel afterward." The smugness on his face made Klaus want to kiss it off, but he stayed put.

"I _am_ indestructible. I suppose I _should_ be the one to take it first." Klaus picked up one of the vials and pulled out the stopper. He felt Stefan's eyes on him and the selfish part of him wanted to force the cure down the other's throat first, to ensure his own safety. But Klaus did not want that part of him to be…_him_ anymore. Not with Stefan. Never again with Stefan.

Before he could let his thoughts take him over any longer, Klaus put the vial to his lips and tossed it back. The last time he would ever drink blood. It was the kind of bittersweet that was mostly just bitter, but Klaus thought of all the human experiences he would share with Stefan, and it made it all the more better.

Almost immediately, he could feel the power receding from him. The power he'd treasured for over a thousand years…gone. He felt strangely warm, and his heart started beating a lot faster than it had in a very long time. Suddenly, a cold shiver electrified through his body, forcing him to shudder. And then…nothing. He felt nothing. No more supernatural power coursing through his veins, no more ravenous hunger for blood. He was sure once a full moon came, he'd feel more power, but certainly not as much as he'd had before. It saddened him a bit.

Klaus looked up at Stefan, who was staring at him expectantly. "_Well_…?" Stefan mused. "How do you feel?"

A ridiculous question, honestly, and it should have made Klaus angry, but instead he started laughing. He laughed harder than he had in a ridiculously long time, and he _ran out of breath_ laughing. It was a wonderful feeling. He stood up, and almost stumbled back down. He was heavier than he thought-all muscle, of course. Klaus grabbed the remaining vial and walked to Stefan, sitting next to him on the sofa. He handed Stefan the vial. "Take it."

Stefan obeyed, but not without an incredulous look on his face. Klaus could see the same thing happening to Stefan, and he took the other's hands in his as he shuddered, the same as Klaus had. Stefan's eyes stayed on Klaus' hands. "You're…warm."

Klaus chuckles, smiling wide. He lets go of one of Stefan's hands and puts a finger under his chin, lifting the vamp-_human's_-face. With the other hand, he brought Stefan's hand to his chest, feeling the racing heartbeat there. Klaus' smile grew more wide at Stefan's gasp. "I love you, Stefan."

At that, Klaus leaned forward and kissed Stefan. He tried to ignore the harsh thumping in his chest, and the fact that he actually had to focus on breathing for the first time in a thousand years.

…

It's not an unfamiliar feeling, but it's a more frightening one this time. Bones cracking, muscles rippling with power, teeth aching. Klaus watches Stefan secure the last steel clamp around his ankle, and he expects Stefan to leave and lock him in the specially designed room he'd had put in for this, but he doesn't. Stefan sat on the floor next to Klaus and took the hybr-_werewolf's_-face in his hands, and kissed his forehead. "I love you," he said, not flinching a bit when Klaus' arm broke right next to him.

Klaus growled, panting, trying to breathe because he _had_ to now. He tried to push the other away. "_Leave_, Stefan! I _will_ kill you! _LEAVE_!"

Stefan shook his head. "I'm not leaving until the very end."

"STEFAN!" Klaus's spine snapped and he cried out in pain, pulling out of Stefan's grip and dropping to the concrete floor. When he had gained enough composure back, he turned on his stomach and got to his hands and knees, still panting. "IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE THIS INSTANT-" Klaus' arms snapped and he shouted.

Stefan crawled to him and pulled him into his arms, kissing the top of Klaus' head. "I'm not leaving, Nik."

Klaus writhed in Stefan's arms, growling, snarling, and a few bones breaking. The only thoughts going through his head were not about the pain he was feeling, but how much he wished Stefan would leave, so he didn't end up hurting him. They had never been through this before and Klaus was worried sick about how it would turn out. He could not turn at will anymore. He was forced to turn every full moon now, and this actually scared him. He and Stefan did not take the cure just to have Klaus turn into a wolf every month and try to kill Stefan.

There's a few seconds of peace after a few minutes, and Klaus takes the moment to look up at Stefan, pleading with his eyes. "_Please_, Stefan," he says, his voice barely above a whisper. "Get out of here before I kill you."

Stefan wipes sweat from Klaus' forehead, smiling sweetly down at his lover. He shakes his head. "I'm not leaving until the very last minute. I love you."

And then Klaus' body does not give him time to respond, and his last human thought is, _I hope to God I don't kill him_.

…

His first thought is that he should be healing, Stefan should be healing faster. His second thought is wondering why the blood didn't smell right, and why he didn't crave it. Immediately, Klaus' mind rationalizes this for him. Stefan is no longer a vampire, so a cut on the hand from a kitchen knife will not heal immediately. Klaus is no longer a vampire, either, so he did not find blood appetizing.

Still, Klaus stared at Stefan's hand which is gushing blood, and he had no idea what to do. Being part vampire for over a thousand years, you didn't really read up on first aid too often. Klaus sees the desperate look in Stefan's eyes and wants to help, so badly, but he cannot do anything but stare back, and stutter. "I-I don't-I don't know what t-to do, St-Stefan…"

"How about getting a goddamn _bandage_, Klaus! I'm fucking _bleeding_!" Stefan is shouting at him, and Klaus wants to take this time to tell the other how much he _loathes_ being called "Klaus" by him, but instead he half runs, half stumbles into the hall bathroom and finds a gauze bandage. He returns with it to find Stefan rinsing his hand in the sink, panting and groaning in pain.

Klaus swallows back the growing lump in his throat so he could speak. "I'm sorry, Stefan, I just-"

"I know," Stefan cuts him off, snatching the bandage from him and putting it on his hand. He doesn't look at Klaus as he does so. "You're not used to this."

Klaus swallows again, his hands behind his back, afraid he might break Stefan if he touched him. "I still heal quickly…" He pauses, unsure of what to say. "If I could heal you-"

"I _get_ it, Nik! You're a werewolf and I'm a fucking human!" Stefan shakes his head, arms crossed over his chest. "_I get it_. Just…stop saying you're sorry. Alright?" Licking his lips, Stefan looks away from Klaus. "You didn't shove the cure down my throat. I _chose_ this. I _chose_ to be mortal with you. Shit like _this_," he held up his injured hand, "it comes with that choice. So _please_, Nik, stop saying you're sorry."

Klaus hopes Stefan didn't see the tear that rolled down his cheek, or the faint smile on his lips.

…

"Just because you still have supernatural stamina, _doesn't_ mean you have to use every last bit of it on me." Stefan panted, lying naked next to Klaus, the both of them sweat-slick and tangled in the expensive sheets of Klaus' bed. The smirk that formed on Klaus' lips was only slightly devilish.

"It doesn't? My mistake, then, love."

Stefan simply smiles, pulling Klaus on top of him yet again. He put Klaus' hand to his chest. "You feel it, right?" At this, Klaus nods, grinning. He leans down and begins kissing up Stefan's neck, his hand still over his heart. Stefan moans slightly, back arching. "It's yours, Nik."

Klaus removes his head from Stefan's neck, looking at him intently. "Your heart?"

"Yes," Stefan answers, immediately, and his smile is warm. "It's yours. It beats for you."

Klaus' face erupts in a smile that he would have to pry off, if he even wanted to stop smiling so wide. He didn't. He pressed his lips to Stefan's, hard, and passionate. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment, to be quite honest. Klaus knew his remaining years with Stefan would be just as perfect as this, no matter what small inconsequential things happened.

He would have Stefan, and they would be _alive_, and their hearts would beat for each other. Always.


End file.
